


Valuable Moments

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Elsa is well aware of her feelings for Honeymaren but that doesn't mean she knows how to express them properly. She's a real mess.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Valuable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Elsamaren fic! I hope you all enjoy! I haven't written one in a while so I hope this one is as fluffy as the others.

Ever since Elsa became the Fifth Spirit she felt so free. So much like she belongs. So confident. Well mostly confident.

Sure she was confident in her powers, her bond with her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. In her connection to nature and the Spirits. But when it came to bonding with the Northuldra, specifically one Northuldran warrior she was a mess.

Now the issue wasn’t that she didn’t like said Northuldran warrior, quite the opposite, she liked her a lot. And that was the problem right there. Elsa liked Honeymaren and she didn’t know how to deal with it.

At first everything was perfectly normal. Elsa was just adjusting to her new life in the Enchanted Forest. And living her whole life she needed some help. The Northuldra were more than happy to help. She set up her tent a bit further from the rest of them just in case she had a sudden power burst for any reason, or another cold.

The Northuldra were friendly and very understanding. But they weren't pushy ether, they all respected her when she really wanted to spend some time alone.

She also liked spending time with the Spirits. They were like her magical family. Bruni still really liked eating the snowflakes when he got too fired up. The Giants mostly walked around the Forest while Gale was still his overly playful self. The Nokk enjoyed running and riding around the Forest and the Sea with Elsa.

Now as for Honeymaren specifically, Elsa quite enjoyed her company. Honeymaren was easy to talk to and they bonded quickly. They talked about silly shenanigans Anna and Ryder got them into over the years, they sang songs, joked, walked trough the Forest.

Elsa quickly found that Honeymaren sometimes loved showing off for her. She grew up in the Forest and liked showing her some of her skills. Also Elsa was amazed that Honeymaren was such a skilled warrior, she admired her a lot.

They spent more and more time together and Elsa started feeling weird around her. Not bad weird, really, really good weird. But despite that she was a complete mess. Especially if Honeymaren would be too close to her, which she recently would be. She would also wink at her, brush their hands against each other when walking and sit close to her by the fire.

And Elsa... loved all of it. But she didn’t know how to deal with it. She’s never felt like this before, she’s never had a crush on someone before. And it took a lot just to admit that to herself. And she imagined it would be even harder to say it to Honeymaren. Yes, Elsa needed to talk to someone about this. And that someone was sitting right in front of her now, her little sister, Anna.

“So why did you call me to come here? Don’t get me wrong I love spending time with you, but we’re seeing each other again in a few days, so it must be important.” Anna looked at Elsa as she fidgeted and kept glancing around.

“I have a crush on Honeymaren and I don’t know how to tell her.” Elsa had no clue where the courage to tell Anna that but she sure wished she had the same courage with Honeymaren.

“Really?! Awww sis, that adorable! How long are you two together?” Anna bounced with excitement.

“Well... we aren’t. I haven’t told her.” Elsa looked away then back at her sister, “Anna... you’re ok with this? With me?”

Anna took Elsa’s hand in her own, “Elsa of course I am. You’re my big sister and I love you. I want you to be happy. Why haven’t you told Honeymaren how you feel?”

“I don’t know how to tell her. I... I think she likes me too. But I don’t want to screw things up between us, I really like being around her Anna.” Elsa looked sad at the thought of losing Honeymaren’s friendship and it made Anna sad too.

“Oh Elsa its ok to be nervous about these things. Believe it or not Kristoff and I were nervous around each other at first too. But the more time we spent together the less nervous we were. Now we never really went trough the whole confession stage but you’ve been so much more confidante, I know you can do it. I’ve seen you around her sometimes, you two have a wonderful dynamic.” Anna smiled as she saw her sister smiling too.

“Yeah I know.” Elsa lovingly sighed as she remembered all the moments she spent with Honeymaren.

Anna smirked as she saw her sister being completely love struck, “Oh you’ve got it real bad for her.”

“I suppose so, I just don’t wanna mess it-” Anna hugged Elsa before she could finish her thought.

“You won’t, I believe in you Elsa. You can do anything you put your mind into and I since you really like her I’m sure you’ll put in maximum effort into this.” Anna smiled at Elsa while she moved away.

“Thank you Anna. You’re the best sister anyone could ever ask for.” Elsa hugged Anna again and they talked about more things before Anna had to go back to Arendelle.

Elsa sat by herself for a while, looking at the sunset while snowflakes twirled around her. She heard the rustling of the trees behind her, along with laughter, she knew that laugh well.

“Gale stop it! What’s gotten into you, you crazy Spirit!” Honeymaren stumbled out of the edge of the Forest with Gale twirling around her. She saw Elsa and gave her a bright and wide smile, “Hey Elsa! I’m guessing you’re the reason Gale’s been dragging me here.”

“Honest to Gods I didn’t talk him into it.” Elsa blushed and guessed that Gale overheard her conversation with Anna and decided to help, in his own way. It was sweet in Elsa’s opinion.

Honeymaren walked towards her and sat next to Elsa. They smiled at each other. “Thank you Gale, you can go now.” Elsa smiled and Gale twirled around both of them before leaving.

“So... what are you up to? I know you said you’d meet up with Anna, but are you free right now? To... talk?” Honeymaren asked looking a bit flustered.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow looking at her, “Of course Maren, what is it?”

Honeymaren sighed, “Well... I... I was passing by earlier and... I overheard some of your conversation with Anna... about me.” Honeymaren looked away from Elsa and blushed.

Elsa started blushing too when she realized what Honeymaren must have heard, “Oh... I...”

“I like you too!” Honeymaren turned to Elsa, both of them blushing even more as they made eye contact.

“You... what?” Elsa was taken back by the sudden confession.

“I like you. I really do. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to scare you. You’ve told me about how you grew up and... I was scared that it would be too much. There was so many times where I just want to hug you and kiss you...” Honeymaren slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from talking.

Elsa’s eyes widened as a flurry of snowflakes appeared.

“I... I’m sorry... you weren’t supposed to know that part yet.” Honeymaren laughed still blushing, “But if you want to give this, give us a try, I would be more than happy to.”

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself. Several minutes passed in silence, Honeymaren not making any moves to rush Elsa.  


“I really like you as well.” Elsa said quietly, she looked up at Honeymaren and saw the biggest, dorkiest smile ever, “I would like to give us a try. I’ve never been with anyone before but... but with you... the thought of it feels right.” Elsa smiled back at Honeymaren.

Honeymaren reached out to take Elsa’s hand in her own. It was a bit cold but she didn’t mind. They smiled at each other, looking at the sunset while holding hands and thinking about all the wonderful moments that the future held for them.


End file.
